<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ax by justactSUPERnatural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114399">The Ax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justactSUPERnatural/pseuds/justactSUPERnatural'>justactSUPERnatural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justactSUPERnatural/pseuds/justactSUPERnatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t planned for that to be their emergency bug killer in case the bug-spray ran out. But here they were, with no bug-spray and their brother throwing an ax around the house trying to kill a spider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Based on the fact that Alan has an honest to God ax on the wall next to his bed (even if it is like a collectable from his game) that I believe is a 100% real blade and he knows how to throw it<br/>- And we know that he can use it because it was showed in Endgame (Season 3, Episode 11) so…yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had no idea where it came from, because none of them bought it for him and they know for a fact that he didn’t order it online, it just appeared one day on the wall above his bed, with no explanation on the how, when, or where.</p>
<p>He never answered their questions about it, deflecting until the topic was forgotten or something else came up, not even Kayo managed to get an answer, and Kayo <em>always</em> got answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gordon was the first to see it, and, after questioning his brother with no success, he decided to raise the subject at dinner.</p>
<p>“So, are we going to talk about the ax on your wall or are we just supposed to ignore it?” he not so subtly asked Alan, causing the attention of everyone else at the table (including John’s hologram) to turn their eyes in their direction.</p>
<p>“The <em>what</em>?” asked Scott, his tone of voice and the way his eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline showing his obvious ignorance and shock on the subject. The rest of the table wasn’t any better, everyone with varying degrees of surprise and/or concern in their faces (if it was for the youngest Tracy’s security or their own no one knows) at the aquanaut’s comment.</p>
<p>“The ax on my wall” said Alan without missing a beat and happily shoving another spoonful of ramen inside his mouth, blissfully ignorant of the alarmed looks sent his way. “Alan why the hell do you have an ax on your wall?” asked Virgil, looking thoroughly disgusted when the blonde tried to speak with his mouth full before realizing he would have to swallow to answer “Why not? The space next to my guitar was empty and the ax fit, besides, it would have gotten dusty in the closet” replied the teenager shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I think what Virgil meant is why do you have an ax at all and where did it come from?” said John, turning slightly to check something in one of the monitors in Five before looking back at his fellow star-lover sibling.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know” replied Alan cheekily before taking his empty plate (the third one, his stomach really was a bottomless pit) before excusing himself and going to his room, leaving everyone to look after his retreating back and wonder just <em>what the fuck</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After carefully paraphrased questions and no answers, six months later they still had no clue where the ax had come from and why Alan had it. The youngest Tracy insisted that it was firmly secured to his wall and it wouldn’t fall on top of him and chop him up like pork while he slept (starting with the fact that he slept on the floor more often than not), so he was allowed to keep it.</p>
<p>Life kept going and the knowledge of the ax hanging on Alan’s wall became one of those things Scott talked about on his whiskey and complaining meetings with Colonel Casey, but there was no other mention on it, aside from the time John told them he figured out it was a toy from the video game their little brother was always playing (Cave Trek or something like that).</p>
<p>With the reassurance that the double-blade ax was a toy and presented no real, sharp threat to the resident astronaut’s life, rescues and other shenanigans kept happening on Tracy Island as normal.</p>
<p>And then the <em>spider</em> happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t common for all the earthbound brothers to be at the house at the same time with no rescue taking any of them away, but it appeared that whoever was out there ruling the universe decided that giving the four Tracy brothers a good scare was funnier than only scaring one of them.</p>
<p>Virgil saw the spider first, screaming his head off and yelling at Scott to kill it while climbing on top of the couch to escape the bug; the brunette, who at the moment had been doing some paperwork on his desk, looked up to see what the commotion was all about.</p>
<p>Alan and Gordon had been playing a rather aggressive hand of Go Fish in the kitchen table before deciding that laughing at his older brothers’ shenanigans was more interesting, only to have any amusement in them die at the sight of the arachnid.</p>
<p>That thing could only be a demon trying to take a physical appearance because the size of its body was <em>not</em> normal.</p>
<p>With a newfound respect for Mother Nature and all her creatures, the four boys slowly moved towards the staircase that would take them to their rooms, moving with a synchronization that could only come from years of working rescues together. But the spider saw through their plans and attacked.</p>
<p>Separating and looking around to try and spot the arachnid before realizing it was nowhere in sight, the brothers jumped on the table and formed a circle to try and see where the spider could come from at all angles.</p>
<p>“Wait!” screamed Alan “I have an idea, I’ll be right back!” with that, he turned and ran towards the stairs and their rooms, leaving his brothers behind. Ignoring the outraged and betrayed cries of his fellow spider-kidnap victims, the blonde ran up the stairs and disappeared down the corridor.</p>
<p>“Coward” screamed Gordon, turning to look at the remaining two before looking to the couch and walls to try and spot the home invader. “Now what? I can’t find it and I am <em>not</em> getting down from this table if we don’t kill it” said Virgil while holding a pillow in front of him, mimicking a shield.</p>
<p>“Look we just need to reach the holo-phone and call Grandma or Kayo, they can find it and kill it and then we can ju-OH MY GOD IT’S THERE!” hollered Scott, jumping out of the way just as the spider jumped in his direction. The other two scrambled off and started walking backwards towards the kitchen, never losing sight of the arachnid.</p>
<p>The demon spawn followed them slowly, climbing to the floor before making its way across the wall leading to the kitchen and corralling the brothers when there was a sudden yell from the balcony upstairs.</p>
<p>“Get down!” dropping to the floor without a second thought, the three of them heard a <em>whoosh</em> over their heads and an inhuman screech followed by the sound of running footsteps. Slowly rising and turning to look, they saw what could only be the remains of the spider, nailed to the wall by a very real and sharp looking ax.</p>
<p>Alan reached them and grabbed the ax, pulling out of the wall and grimacing at the spider bits that clung to the blade. Looking at their baby brother, Scott could only register one thing in the whole situation “IT’S A REAL AX?!”</p>
<p>“Uh…yes? What other kind would it be?” responded Alan with a not-so-subtle condescending tone to his voice.</p>
<p>“WE THOUGHT IT WAS A TOY!” apparently, the oldest Tracy was far from calming down and he had more to say “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE A REAL AX HANGING OVER YUR BED ALAN?! AND WHY WOULD YOU THROW IT AT US?! YOU MADE A HOLE IN THE WALL!”</p>
<p>“Ok, first of all it’s not going to fall alright? Its pretty secure” started the blonde, ticking off his fingers with each point made “second of all, I know how to throw an ax Scott, I’m not going to chop your head off” rolling his eyes the youngest Tracy walked over to the wall and continued “and third, we can just cover it up” moving the big pot slightly to the right, the astronaut successfully covered the hole.</p>
<p>“There is still spider in it” pointed out the resident aquanaut, a confused and slightly disgusted look on his face.</p>
<p>“Meh, I’ll clean it up later” stated the blonde ax-thrower before turning back to his brothers with a smile.</p>
<p> “I’m too sober for this” sighed Scott, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning towards the kitchen, Virgil at his heels.</p>
<p>Turning towards his fellow blonde, Gordon looked Alan up and down before focusing on the ax and nodding slightly “Cool” with that, he turned and followed his older brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That incident was the first of man, and a lot of the pots, tables, jars, paintings, and decorations throughout Tracy Island were moved a few inches to the right or to the left, rescues keeping them from fixing the walls or floors.</p>
<p>So, it was only natural that they completely forgot to tell their father about this when he came back.</p>
<p>“Why is there a hole in the wall?” asked Jeff Tracy perplexed, holding the painting he was trying to admire more closely while looking at his sons for an explanation.</p>
<p>Turning to look at Alan, the other four brothers turned around and left, leaving the blonde to explain to their father the reason behind the many, many, <em>many</em> holes in the villa.</p>
<p>“Well…you see Dad, there was this spider”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>